


Peter Parker Struggling With His Sexuality

by kittybellestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Drabble, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Questioning, Peter is Struggling with his sexuality, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Peter watched Dunkirk, and well, Harry Styles exists.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Peter Parker Struggling With His Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @kittybellestark

Peter laid on the floor of his bedroom, hands over his face kicking his legs up in the air, frustrated with himself.

He was watching a movie with May and of course now he was reconsidering his life. He just- Peter always just considered himself to be straight, right? That’s the default. Straight. He likes women so he knows that isn’t really technically wrong.

But then he just had to watch Dunkirk. He had to and then there was Harry Styles. Man, Peter didn’t know if he wanted to be Harry Styles or be absolutely railed by him.

Really how could he even be attracted to boys? They’re gross. Not great. He’s never really felt much attraction to boys before, but he could chalk that up to trauma or compulsory heterosexuality. But it’s not like May and Ben haven’t always said they’d love him no matter what, they couldn’t really care less on who he likes.

But women? Absolute goddesses. The ground they walk on? Turned magical. They’re beautiful and wonderful, and so very poorly treated and deserve so much more.

But Harry Fucking Styles just has to exist.

Maybe he’s just straight with an exception? Spicy straight? Spicy straight just seems offensive.

He’s just really confused. He currently identifies as straight. It’s not like he’s ever had emotions for any men he knows in real life. Unless he’s just confusing his wanting to be friends with someone with actual romantic and sexual feelings. Ugh. What if his friend-crushes were real crushes?

No. No, he would know if had those types of emotions for another guy. Right?

Why did Harry Styles have to exist? It just wasn’t fair.

Then there was social media. ‘Oh nobody takes an quiz to find out if they’re gay if they’re actually straight!’ Maybe Peter thought those quizzes would give him real answers. They always said straight, so he’s straight. Or did he just chose the straightest answers to get the desired result?

He just shouldn’t have watched Dunkirk. It’s fine. Fine. It’s just a ‘I want to be you’ thing.

Yeah.

Peter just wants to be ~~under~~ Harry Styles. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
